The Gobish
The Gobish line starts off at the Celectik. Many Celectix fled the lands of Lobia during 2000-1000 B.E to find safety away from Sea Dwellers. There is no true lore of the Gobish people, as much as they are boatmen and usually traders. Not officially on any side, the Gobish folk seem to remain nuetral in war efforts, and usually are related to the Regas Boat Traders of the Ire Islands to the south. The Gobish people stand at usually 3 to 5 feet tall, are long eared, and usually go from green to yellow in skin color. Though they have weakened in strength, they have gained much in knowledge, and produce much weaponary, such as rifles, cannons, and rockets. The Gobish people in general might not be in cahoots with any alliance, but they do usually take sides of the Ardimed Giants, for they too have an interest in craft and mechanics. The Gobish people as well protain to the Doomforloor, for they have a hunger for war machines and raw power as well. As it was said, they have no true alliance, but the Regas Boat Traders is owned by Gullas Regas of Capitol City (Ire City), Ire Island. Gobish differences There were more than one race of Gobish people that walked the land constantly. They were renown as traders and dealers alike. Goblins The Goblins were usually the traders and sellers of the Regas Boat Traders and sailed most often in the western caost of the middle continent. They were mostly stingy and very shady people who constantly made fake deals and false promises. Goblins had something called ''The Oath of Pecia ''which meant that they were not held to the Gods by any oath, promise, or allegiance. Gobloids Essentially, a sub race of Goblins, but usually tougher, larger, and less intelligent. They were used constantly for the Regas Boat Trade as slaves and workers, and almost none of the had any form of freedom. There arent any Gobloid leaders, because they are not intelligent enough to band together and go against powers, but were born with slavery so it seems normal. Okurds The Okurds live in the mines of Barade, and were a race mix of Pitboar and Gobloids. Half pig and half goblin, they were usually small and used as pets to the Pitboar invaders of the Violet Pitboar Clan. Eventually, after the invasion of Barade was retaken by the Calendors and Prince Mikul, the Fiery Anchor came in and wiped out any living creature, therefore eliminating any Okurds. The Okurd is very rare nowadays. Troggars More primate-like, the Troggars usually hide in caves or stand outside in large groups and huts. The Troggars usually lived in the Bronzelands or the Greenfields. The Troggars usually have tribes and do not stray far from their pack. Their ranking usually goes from Chief to Villager, then to Lesser. Many familiar Troggar Tribes are the White Caveholders, the Band of Lions, and the Trius Group. Mercenary groups The Gobish were also famous for being mercenaries that could be hired for military services. Many were hired by the Allegiance, such as the group Gebbis Forecamstol led.